<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Owe Me A Snack by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828865">You Owe Me A Snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, sweaty sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Next time check out the food and not me.” Eddie teased, Richie pressed butterfly kisses along his neck.</p>
<p>“Not my fault I have a trophy husband who comes back looking like that.” He kissed up Eddie’s jaw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Owe Me A Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so damn self indulgent I'm a little embarrassed to post this but here we go!! Richie fucks Eddie's abs thats the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He would’ve paid more attention to the microwave but as Eddie walked into the kitchen Richie could barely remember what his own name was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like it’s the first time he’s seen Eddie come home from his jogging session. Even still, the sight of his sweaty form always sniped Richie when he was least expecting it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tube socks that came up halfway past his calf, his toned thighs glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Those spanx that hid beneath his shorts. Eddie told him they keep his thighs from getting too sore, and Richie wouldn’t blame him. Yet they squeezed just so that they framed his ass perfectly. Richie wanted to sink his teeth into the material, it’d be tough to get through but worth hearing Eddie yelp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude I think your popcorn’s burning.” Eddie’s voice tore him from his thoughts. He motioned toward the microwave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie shook his head and realized he was right. The bag had long since stopped popping and the acute smokey scent flooded his senses. He fumbled to press the stop button on the microwave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! Fuck! Sorry.” Richie sputtered out quickly as he opened the microwave door and rushed to turn on the kitchen hood above the stove. Eddie was already opening the window to help clear out the acrid fumes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie waved a hand in his face as he carefully took out the charred remains of his snack. There was no salvaging it now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna- Hang on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly ran the bag out to the trashcan in the backyard. He closed the lid tight as he could, not wanting the burnt odor to waft out any more than usual. Richie made a mental note to take the trash out later today so the neighborhood raccoons wouldn’t have a field day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he came back inside, Eddie was spraying the pet friendly air freshener around the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breaking out the Citrus Magic?” Richie quipped, quickly washing his hands at the kitchen sink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Eddie felt the burnt smell was eliminated well enough he put the can down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rather it smells like oranges than charred popcorn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the can back on the counter and Richie came up behind him and slipped his hands around Eddie’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time check out the food and not me.” Eddie teased, Richie pressed butterfly kisses along his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my fault I have a trophy husband who comes back looking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He kissed up Eddie’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god Richie, I’m just wearing my jogging outfit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Those fuck me shorts, those jocky tube socks, that tight fitted shirt-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright alright. I get it. You think my exercise wear is attractive. For whatever reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie scoffed, “‘For whatever reason’ he says.” He mimics Eddie’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! I don’t sound like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you do, it's cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie shot him that trademark annoyed Eddie Glare. It just made Richie smile so wide his cheeks hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for distracting you from your afternoon snack.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I can think of another snack to munch on.” Richie insinuated, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew! No! You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>eating me out right now, I need a shower.” Eddie hissed and pushed Richie’s face away playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie just laughed at that. “Ok fine, you’re right.” Though he didn't move away from Eddie. The shorter man didn’t make any moves to push away from his grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rather Eddie spun around and pulled him down by the collar, kissing him. It wasn’t really heated, more slow and soft. Kind of like their morning kisses when they wake up. Lazy, like both of them were just enjoying the press of each other’s lips against each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie pressed his tongue to Eddie’s lips questioningly. They pursed open, just enough that Richie could slide past. There was a lingering taste of Eddie’s flavored water from his jogging bottle on his tongue, Richie hummed in content.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crowded Eddie against the kitchen island, his hands came to rest against his sides. Eddie brought his hands up to hold onto Richie’s shoulders. He absently stroked up and down his spine, making Richie shiver a little at the gentle touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok maybe we can do a quicky.” Eddie mumbled against Richie’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie smiled and broke the kiss. “If you’re sure?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie chased him back into a kiss, “Yeah I want to.” He nibbled at Richie’s lip making him groan. “You can finger me but that’s as far as I’ll go until I get a good shower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie felt his knees wobble. He still wasn’t used to Eddie being so forward with what he wanted out of sex. It had taken them a while to get here. Sure Eddie was no stranger to sex, though it wasn’t really satisfying from what Richie’s been told. Though having a tense, loveless marriage will do that. It didn’t do much for Eddie’s confidence either, he was insecure the first few times Richie and him had gotten really intimate with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now here he is, a year and a half after his divorce and Eddie has become incredibly confident in asking for what he wants. To the point where he’s almost bossy about it, Richie loves it though. He always knew Eddie had it in him, he just needed that little bit of coaxing to get him going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie’s always been a people pleaser and if that means helping Eddie with what he wants then Richie will do so at the drop of a hat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the kitchen though, we cook in here and I don’t want to see jizz stains all over the counter when I’m trying to make breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure we couldn’t pass it off as some Jackson Pollock artsy shit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie wrinkled his nose. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Absolutely fucking not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie chuckled and kissed his nose. “Alright, bedroom it is then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way down the hall to their bedroom, albeit with Richie distracting Eddie towards the end by pulling him into another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie didn’t even notice when they reached the bed because Eddie bumped into it and yelped when he fell backwards onto it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s shirt had ridden up his stomach just a little in the process. Richie eyes quickly honed in on the patch of skin revealed there. The light speckle of hair that led from his bellybutton down into his shorts. There was a clear tan line that ran across his hips from his days out in the sun on his jogging route.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie felt like some flustered 18th century man getting to see what little bit of skin on his lover as he can. His hands twitched eagerly to touch him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he did. He crawled onto the bed next to Eddie. Richie’s hand swept down across the little crevices of Eddie’s sweat sticky abs. They weren’t totally chiselled, more like an imprint of what Eddie probably had in his youth. Like a footprint in the sand, they had filled out with age. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Richie though, they were just as gorgeous as a fine art marble statue. He wanted to get lost in Eddie’s toned body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God babe, what business do you have being this hot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie massaged his thumbs in circles on his belly, putting pressure on against the taut muscle there. Eddie hummed, arching his back up a little into Richie’s hands. He then made a sound that Richie could either discern as a displeased whine or a groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s up?” Richie asked, stopping his movements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel fucking gross, I don’t know how you can even touch me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie exhaled a tiny laugh, he smiled and kissed at Eddie’s forehead. “It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fucking drenched in sweat dude! Hell- my skin feels so tacky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and it’s hot as fuck.” Richie kissed above Eddie’s lip, his skin was salty with a musky tang that was uniquely </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so gross.” Eddie retorted, his smile betrayed his complaints.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie had the sudden childish urge to pin Eddie down and dangle drool over his head like they did as kids just to skeeve him out but he knew that would really kill the moment. Instead, Richie’s hand made its way underneath Eddie’s shirt to squeeze at his chest. His thumb glanced over his nipple, thoroughly enjoying the little squirm he got out of Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat be damned, Richie wanted to make Eddie feel good. He didn’t care too much about the feel of it and Eddie didn’t smell that bad. Just a little musky, but that didn’t deter Richie. If anything it just made him all the more aroused. Besides, they could shower later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on his stomach rubbed up to his ribs then back down in long strokes. Richie watched as Eddie’s usually worry set brow relax. A long content sigh rose out of him, his smile made his dimples pop out. Richie leaned his head over to kiss slow at one, then the other. Eddie just giggled and returned the affectionate gesture with one of his own, pressing a sweet kiss to Richie’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie shimmied back more onto the bed so his head was resting against their pillows. Richie climbed after him onto Eddie’s lap, his thick thighs framed the other’s torso. Eddie’s hands immediately gravitated to them, squeezing at the softer parts of his thighs. It made Richie’s heart do a quick flip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was still a part of him that felt self conscious about the squishier parts of his body, he wasn’t sure if he could completely get past that. Though Eddie’s reassurance made it more tolerable. He made him actually feel good. The other half of him, though, couldn’t get over how much bigger he was compared to Eddie. He could drape over him like a weighted blanket and Eddie probably would keep him there. Something about it made his pulse race even faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then caught Eddie’s eye and Richie thought his heart stopped. He looked so beautiful, the afternoon sun shone through the window at just the right angle that made Eddie’s skin glow. Sure, there was a slight sheen on his skin but it made him look like he was covered in glitter. His hair was mussed from its usual gelled state. His smile beamed bright, those big brown eyes glazed with lazy lust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Richie breathed absently, barely louder than a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie must have heard him anyways because he made that innocent playful pout that always knocked Richie out. The one where he’d barely purse his lips (what little was there anyways), his eyebrows raising just a little bit so the wrinkles on his forehead were slightly more defined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute, cute, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>….god you’re too fucking much Eds.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie leaned down to kiss that pout off his face. Eddie returned it enthusiastically. Richie hoped he could convey how much unbridled affection he had in the kiss. It bloomed in his chest so warm and big he was sure Eddie could probably feel it. He moaned softly into Eddie’s mouth when he felt his tongue force its way past his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost didn’t register Eddie’s hands reaching around to cup at his ass. Squeezing at the soft cheeks hidden beneath Richie’s underwear. It made him involuntarily grind his hips back, relieving some of the pressure on his own cock and giving him a good idea at how aroused this was making Eddie too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie wasn’t rock hard but was definitely getting there, his erection slid nicely against Eddie’s stomach as he humped into it. Richie groaned when Eddie playfully nibbled his lower lip, drawing his attention back up to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, you could grate vegetables on these Eds.” He said absentmindedly, emphasizing his words as he rocked his hips into Eddie’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie could feel Eddie’s brows pinch together against his forehead, briefly mumbling, “What the fuck are you talking about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie pulled away with a wet smack of their lips and gestured dramatically at Eddie’s stomach. “Fuckin’- </span>
  <em>
    <span>these </span>
  </em>
  <span>dude! Did you forget you had washboard abs?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie erupted in laughter, the sound made Richie’s heart swoop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My f-fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shut up, c’mere.” Richie said pulling Eddie back up into a searing kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie was taken aback at first but quickly got back into Richie’s rhythm. His arms curled around his wide shoulders, one hand fisting into Richie’s wavy dark locks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lazily pulsed his hips up into Richie’s ass, moaning soft and sweet as Richie returned the action against his belly. Suddenly, an idea popped into Richie’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey babe, can I do something?” He mumbled into the kiss as best as he could what with Eddie practically sucking his tongue out his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm?” Eddie hummed back before pulling away. They both caught their breath for a moment. “Yeah...Yeah sure what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richied suddenly felt a little sheepish, he felt his cheeks flush a bit. “Uh well.” He started. Eddie waited for him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie scratched at the back of his neck. “Okay this is gonna sound really fucking weird but can I fuck your abs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie paused for a second, like he was trying to put together what Richie just asked him. Then a quick laugh sputtered out of him. “Again with my abs huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious!” His voice lilted, he smacked at Eddie’s hip lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean there’s not much there to get off on but hey, I’m not stopping you.” Eddie shrugged. His smile turned into a smug grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Bro you’re ripped, and it’s crazy because we are</span> <span>forty years old</span><em><span>.</span></em><span>” He gestured to his stomach again.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, only because I kinda exercise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie snorted. “Yeah you fuckin’ gym bunny. Hey actually, you should work out at home more. You could teach me some moves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie raised a brow skeptically, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s that one? Downward Dog? Maybe some Bridge pumps?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie stared hard at him for a second before rolling his eyes. “Yeah maybe I can get you to hold a plank too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, do you mean that thing kids were doing a little while ago on police cars? Isn’t that a little dated now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie scoffed. “That’s not what a plank is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eds, you and I know that I know next to jack about actual exercising.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, sex can be enough for you. I’m already your personal trainer for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dickmunch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Eddie returned it, his tongue peeking past a coy grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok but seriously, would that be ok? If it’s too weird, y’know, I won’t do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course you can Rich! It’s not weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie scrunched his nose, still unsure of himself. “You absolutely sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude I fucked your tits before, was that weird?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh far from it, incredibly erotic in fact.” Richie wasn’t going to forget how undone Eddie came from humping into his chest. The cute expressions he made, mouth agape, panting and mewling at every thrust between his pecs. The cute little head of his cock poking out from his chest as it thrust in and out like a turtle peeking its head out of its shell. The wet slick sounds, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Richie had saved it to memory, backed it up on his mental hard drive for extra measure, there was no way he’d forget a moment like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how is this any different?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie opened his mouth but couldn’t find much to say for once in his life. “I guess...because it’s your stomach…? Like is that even hot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if it is for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then that’s all that should matter.” Eddie shrugged and crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie worried his lip, the last thing he wanted to do was make Eddie uncomfortable. While this was relatively vanilla in comparison to other kinks he’s heard and seen on the internet he still felt unsure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie shook his head and made that cute little huffed laugh. “Just take your dick out and fuck my abs already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie raised his hands defensively. “Alright! Alright, whatever you say.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as he was told, Richie rolled off Eddie for a moment to slide his briefs past his thighs and onto the floor somewhere. Eddie also followed suit, casting his shorts off to the side. His erection on full display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie loved how he’d go commando in them on his jogs. Eddie told him it was because he didn’t want to be burdened with a sweaty cock chafing against humid underwear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dude you’re gonna get arrested for public indecency like that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richie teased him then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s going to be awake at 5 am to see me? The park squirrels?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie had retorted back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he couldn’t really blame him with that. Richie wouldn’t want a swampy crotch either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well duh, free nuts to-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up. Don’t you fucking finish that sentence.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scrambled back onto Eddie’s lap, scooting up to angle his cock into the little crevice between his abs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie leaned over to the night stand and fished out the lube in the drawer. Richie felt silly doing this. Eddie must have read his expression because he gave a little smack to Richie’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude I said it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You indulge me in my weird shit all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie shrugged bashfully. “Yeah, because I love seeing you mess me up babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I don’t love seeing you do that to me too?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He adjusted his glasses and shrugged. That seemed to be enough reassurance, if Eddie got off on seeing Richie ruin himself then that’s all he could ever ask for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now do you need lube or no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie looked at the bottle in Eddie’s hand, giving a few experimental thrusts against his belly. He winced when the tackiness of Eddie’s skin made his cock stick to it. “Yeah just a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie shook the bottle real quick then dribbled some on his hands to warm up the gel. He knew Richie wasn’t fond of how cold it could be at first, so spreading it along his dick like a hot dog was out of the question. Richie giggled at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Eddie asked, rubbing his hands together. The slick sound coming from them just made Richie chortle more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is lube like a condiment for your dick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie snorted, his brows pinching together so they looked like a definitive line above his eyes. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like look,” Richie gestured at his cock, “Your abs could be the bun and the lube is like ketchup.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Eddie look at his cock for a few seconds as if processing the mental image. Eddie then huffed a half scoff-laugh. The sound made Richie’s heart do a little jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna suck your dick while it's drenched in lube.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why they make flavored lube Eds.” Richie waggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie made a faux gagging noise. “That shit’s disgusting. It still tastes like plastic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie laughed, he would’ve asked how Eddie knew what flavored lube tastes like but he wrapped a slick hand around his cock and quickly shut him up. As he pumped his hand along it Richie made a soft noise, sort of like a sigh. His eyelids fluttered, his hips pushing forward into Eddie’s fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a wet sound as he did, slick and filthy. Eddie laughed softly, Richie could feel the sound through Eddie’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you got off on the sounds.” Richie pointed out. To prove his point he pulled his cock from Eddie’s hand just to fuck back up into it. It made a squelching sound, it was obscenely loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie nibbled at his lower lip, his cheeks were starting to color. Richie felt a twitch of Eddie’s cock against his ass. When Eddie caught his gaze again Richie shot him a smug look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! Yeah, it's hot, but it's gross as fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie grinned wide, he leaned over to press his forehead to Eddie’s. “You just like it filthy huh?” His voice low and teasing. Eddie tilted his head back so he could kiss Richie. It was short but wet, his lips pulled off Richie’s with a wet click.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were supposed to be the one getting off?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh believe me, I am.” Richie hummed and cupped a hand to Eddie’s face, pulling him into another heated kiss. His tongue slid across Eddie’s teeth, against his slightly crooked front tooth that Richie found really cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It surprised him how Eddie never really did get braces, even as an adult, but maybe it was because he was always anal about his hygeine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie pulled away, pressing one last kiss to the scar on his cheek. He raised up, his hands steadying himself on Eddie’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so, do you want me to push my abs up like you did with your chest or-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie shook his head. “Nah, this is fine already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie still tried to squish the little bit of pudge on his stomach together, though to no real avail. Richie wasn’t too worried, he rocked his hips slowly at first. The ridges of his abs had a decent enough texture that sent little sparks up Richie’s spine. It compelled him to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers found their way to Eddie’s nipples. Gently rolling the buds beneath the pads of his middle fingers. Eddie exhaled a breathy moan, gripping at Richie’s thighs once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were so small compared to Richie’s thick thighs, yet they gripped him so tight whenever Richie would tweak a nipple particularly hard. There were definitely going to be marks left by his hands. He had so much strength in that little compact body. It made Richie feel lightheaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of Eddie looked small beneath him, it always did and Richie loved it. He loved how he could frame Eddie’s body, how big his cock looked rubbing against his belly. Richie couldn’t help but moan when the length of his dick would slide back and forth across the ridges of his abs. It was subtle, like humping into a firm pillow, but still enough to drive Richie crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful like this.” Eddie said, his voice was low and husky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie looked back up at Eddie’s face and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His pupils were blown so wide, hidden beneath hooded lids. Whenever Richie’s ass would barely grind back into Eddie’s cock his eyelids fluttered in a slow blink that made Richie’s heart skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed roughly, Eddie’s eyes tracked his adam’s apple while it bobbed up and down his throat. The constant attention made him feel a little vulnerable, Eddie’s eyes looking him up and down. Picking him apart like he was looking at a menu with several delicious options. Richie shuddered. He wondered what Eddie would choose first if he had his way with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>line.” Richie laughed, his voice shook a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>though. You’re so hot.” Eddie barely pulsed his hips up, like he wanted to fuck up into him but was too distracted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie wasn’t sure he really believed him. He probably had multiple chins from the angle Eddie was looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie must have read the insecurity on his face because he continued talking. “Really babe, you’re so damn charming.” The hand on his thigh squeezed at the muscle, massaging the heel of his palm close to his groin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like getting off on me huh?” Eddie’s voice was saccharine. “You make me feel so good sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie’s heart was in his throat, hell it was right behind his tongue. A whimper meekly rose out of him. When Eddie got the pet names going, Richie might as well be putty in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie baby please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie grinned up at him, his hand slid a little higher to squeeze at the love handles on Richie’s hips. He moaned low and continued to hump into Eddie’s stomach. He leaned over to bury his face in the crook of Eddie’s neck, pressing sheepish kisses along the planes of his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers tangled into Richie’s messy locks tenderly and sent sparks down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Rich, you’re so good to me.” Eddie’s voice was right in his ear, it sent a full body shiver rippling through him. “You’re such a good boy for me honey, c’mon have your way with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie exhaled, making a strangled groan as his hips stuttered a bit, fucking up the pace he had going. Eddie chuckled deep and husky. Richie was going to explode, he kissed up his jaw, still a little stubbly from not shaving earlier this morning. He sucked right at the sensitive spot below Eddie’s ear earning him a small gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He propped himself up so his hands were by Eddie’s head. He started to pick up the pace, setting a quick rhythm rocking his cock into Eddie’s abs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost like he was using a cock sheath toy with the fancy ridges on the inside. It was just as filthy sounding, by now there was so much precum leaking from the head of his dick and slicking up Eddie’s belly. Richie knew this must be really disgusting and a texture overstimulation for Eddie but surprisingly he didn’t complain. In fact he watched Richie’s erection with peaked interest. His cheeks flushed, mouth slightly ajar. His gaze flicked up to Richie’s and he licked his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment it was almost too much to hold his gaze, what with those big brown doe eyes of his staring at Richie. A hungry lust glazed over them, it made Richie exhale a shuddery moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit Eddie. You’re so hot what the fuck.” Richie rambled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie smiled cooly up at him, he reached his hands up to Richie’s chest. Taking two big handfuls of his pecs and massaging them as Richie frot against his stomach with needy fervor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered low in his throat. Eddie’s fingers, those talented fingers, found his nipples beneath his static tv print shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haahh...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eds</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Richie whined, his damn nipples were a weak spot for him and Eddie knew it. He squirmed in Eddie’s lap, just enough so Eddie could slot his own erection between Richie’s ass cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie moaned low, briefly closing his eyes as he pulsed his hips up, fucking the crease of his ass, the head of his cock just lightly brushing over his entrance. Richie stifled back an embarrassing noise that threatened to spill past his lips. It didn’t help much, his voice still lilted higher than usual. He heard Eddie coo something at him, Richie didn’t really register what though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like liquid fire was pooling deep in his guts, ready to spill out of him at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe ‘m close.” Richie grunted, his rhythm lost, now fucking into Eddie’s stomach erratically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Rich, let go sweetheart.” Eddie encouraged and that seemed to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>White pooled at the edges of his vision, his mind went totally static like an old TV screen. Richie’s mouth hung open in a broken groan, spilling his load over Eddie’s torso. He kept thrusting through his orgasm. Painting Eddie’s stomach and chest with pearly stripes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, that’s a good boy.” Eddie whispered praise into Richie’s ear, Richie was just barely pumping his hips now, chasing the last bit of his orgasm that he could milk out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slumped heavy against Eddie, his forehead pressed into the sheets behind him. He was still lucid enough to not put all his weight on him and smush their bodies together. Richie didn’t want to be glued together with his cum and kill Eddie’s mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He panted, barely noticing Eddie rubbing at his back and down his sides gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie chuckled weakly and nodded. His whole body felt limp but really fucking good. “Oh yeah that was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>wow.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Eddie hummed, still rocking his hips up into Richie’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was sure he could, Richie raised up on his forearms. He leaned his head down to kiss Eddie. It was really brief but still heatedly charged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you now.” Richie said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Eddie’s mouth. He felt Eddie simper, he wrapped his arms around Richie’s torso to pull him a little closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so eager to please. Catch your breath first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie pressed wet kisses to his cheek, indulging himself and licked wet into Eddie’s dimple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? I live to make my Eddie Spaghetti feel really good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie snorted and squirmed a bit under Richie. “Don’t call me that when I still have a boner oh my god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie laughed, he also lived to drive Eddie up the wall. Speaking of which, he caught the sight of Eddie’s wrecked torso. He was a mess, covered in cum and sweat. It also made Richie’s mouth water, so just to mess with him more he shimmied his way down Eddie’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Eddie watched with confusion. Though when Richie poked his tongue out past his teeth Eddie’s eyes widened to saucers, understanding Richie’s intentions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude are you serious? My stomach’s covered in lube!” Eddie hissed but Richie ignored him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also pointedly ignored the plastic taste that lingered on Eddie’s belly, even if he was right about it tasting funny. Richie could care less about it when he looked Eddie in the eye and lapped up the line of cum across his abs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie made an exasperated noise and his cock twitched very adamantly against Richie’s chest. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He muttered, bringing a hand up to shield his mouth. “Rich that’s-” his sentence cut off into a heated moan when Richie dragged his tongue up the cum along his happy trail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie shot him a knowing look before letting his tongue slip into bellybutton, lapping up the cum pooled there. Eddie hissed and bit down on his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hahh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rich.” He asked, but Richie only answered by pressing a sloppy kiss to his navel. He wiped the saliva away with his thumb before diving back in to tease his tongue into the dip. Eddie whined, his hips writhing futilely under Richie.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is such a cute kink of yours.” Richie cooed, pressing wet kisses along the side of his stomach before diving his tongue back into his navel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie whimpered and hid his face behind an arm. “S-Shut up.” His voice wavered a bit. Though he could only see the bottom half of it, Richie could see his blush splotching down his neck, down to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His glasses were pressing right against his cheeks, they were going to be smudged all to hell. Richie couldn’t be bothered to take them off though, not when he was getting such cute reactions out of Eddie. He wanted to see how wrecked he could make him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie shifted a bit so he could get his hand around Eddie’s cock. His tongue slid around the rim of his navel, swiveling into it at different angles gauging Eddie’s reactions. His breathing had gotten noticeably heavier, occasionally he made little whimpers and soft sighs. He also got more squirmy beneath Richie, a hand curled into his hair, needing support. If Richie had a better refraction time he was sure his cock would fatten up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It drove him crazy how sensitive Eddie could be, even if he never wanted to admit how much he liked Richie doing this. He sighed dreamily, Eddie was too cute for his own good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had barely started stroking the precum off the head with his thumb when Eddie arched his back off the bed and inhaled sharp, pressing his stomach impossibly closer to Richie’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rich I’m gonna- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hnng</span>
  </em>
  <span>- gonna cum if you keep t-that up.” Eddie barely managed to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie smiled as best he could with his face smashed into Eddie’s skin and laughed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then I’m doing my job right.” He pressed his tongue in deep, wiggling it at just the right angle that made Eddie groan and thrust his hips up desperately, chasing that good friction as he fucked Richie’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He popped off briefly to suck against his lower stomach, digging his teeth in so a mark would be left behind. Eddie keened, his legs falling open more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie took the brief opportunity to blindly grab for the lube bottle. He popped the cap open and coated a few of his fingers in the slick gel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Incoming.” Richie warned, as he kissed his way up Eddie’s torso. He latched onto a clothed nipple while his fingers slid down Eddie’s perineum. Eddie visibly shuddered, he inhaled a sharp intake of air at Richie’s fingers toying with his hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>R-Richie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eddie whimpered, throwing his head back in a moan when Richie tugged at his nipple with his teeth. His nails dug into Richie’s shoulders, scrabbling for purchase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Eddie’s hole flutter when he applied a little pressure to it. Just teasing touches but not diving right in just yet. Eddie’s shirt was getting utterly soaked in Richie’s saliva but he didn’t stop. His tongue just licked at the hardening bud. It wasn’t as satisfying with the cloth in the way, dragging rough against his tongue.  Yet something about that compelled Richie on, seeking that cute nipple hiding underneath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Richie pushed the tip of his finger past his entrance, a delicious mewl ripped out of Eddie’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooohh hell.” Eddie whined. Richie pushed in deeper, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s so tight. It felt like a furnace inside, Eddie was taking in deep breaths to help him relax and adjust to the intrusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the back of Richie’s mind he knew they were going to have to really shower and clean up but right now he could only focus on Eddie’s sounds. His heavy breathing, his rapid heartbeat thumping so hard Richie could feel it against his cheek. How Eddie would clench tight around his finger when Richie barely pulled back and pushed in deeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His whole world was nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie</span>
  </em>
  <span> and making him feel amazing and Richie wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A second finger teased in beside the first, he kissed at Eddie’s neck when Eddie gasped. His tongue felt his Adam's apple bob against it when Eddie swallowed thickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that babe?” Richie purred into Eddie’s ear. “You love it when I finger you open?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie whined, nodding quickly. “Y-Yeah Rich it's really- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god- </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s really fucking good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie began to fuck his fingers into Eddie just how he liked it, not too fast but not exactly gentle either. He suckled at his ear lobe earning him a cute moan. Richie grinned, affection bubbling in his chest. There was a light buzz in his brain as endorphins were surely swamping his mind with that good Happy Juice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Eddie suddenly went taut and made a strangled cry, Richie knew his fingers brushed past his prostate. Richie continued to tease that spot relentlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rich. Kiss me.” Eddie pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you didn’t want lube taste in your mouth.” Richie couldn’t help himself. When Eddie grunted and pawed at his neck with frustration it made Richie’s grin spread wider. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that, fuck you, fucking kiss me </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie said with a snarl. He yanked Richie’s hair back hard sending a shock of pleasure down his spine. He hissed at the sudden jerk, not expecting it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Richie growled back and cupped Eddie’s jaw bringing him into a searing kiss. It was really sloppy, not coordinated in the slightest. All tongue with teeth nipping at Richie’s lower lip drawing out a low groan from him and down Eddie’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie wriggled under Richie, his fingers fucked into him with earnest. It was driving him mad everytime Richie would hit his sweet spot every other time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie pulled away to catch his breath and kissed back down Eddie’s torso. He then took Eddie in his mouth with greedy fervor. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked around his cock, bobbing his head down so his nose was flush with Eddie’s pubes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie gripped at the sheets for dear life. Richie could tell he was so close, he was so damn close and Richie wanted to drown in his cum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tongued at the bundle of nerves beneath the head with his tongue then swallowed him down again. Doing all the techniques that made Eddie moan and beg for more. Eddie’s cock was a nice heavy weight in his mouth, salty and musky, uniquely Eddie flavored. He’d keep it there all day if it were possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rich I’m coming, fuck I’m coming.” Eddie wheezed and let out a broken moan. He couldn’t help thrusting his hips up into Richie’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he really minded, but Richie grabbed his hips and held him still as Eddie finished down his throat. His cock was throbbing hot in his mouth with how hard Eddie was cumming. Richie swallowed as much as he could, some pooled past his lips when he wasn’t quick enough to get it down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was sure Eddie was done he popped off his cock lewdly, tonguing his slit briefly but was stopped when Eddie patted his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Ok, ok! Too s-sensitive, stop.” He heaved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie immediately did, not wanting to overstimulate him any further. Gently, he pulled his fingers free, Eddie shuddered and gave a heavy sigh but didn’t seem to protest. He kissed up his belly and over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart fluttered when Eddie pulled him down for a messy kiss. His tongue slid half heartedly over Richie’s, it was cold from his constant panting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie finally pulled back and rest his head against the pillow, catching his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie flopped beside him, propping his head up on an arm while he stroked light circles against Eddie’s ribs. He smiled warm down at Eddie who was still panting, steadily coming down from his sex high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me fuck your abs babe.” Richie broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie just laughed weakly and smacked Richie’s hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. No problem, that was really hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie beamed down at him, he moved to cuddle in next to Eddie but his face was pushed away by a firm hand. Even in his post orgasm haze, Eddie still scrunched his nose and made a disgusted noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, go get the shower started.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie barked a laugh, “What no post sex cuddles? That’s a first.” He said, grabbing Eddie’s wrist and leaned in to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are covered in so much shit Richie, I’m not gonna cuddle you caked in dried sweat, lube and cum.” Eddie didn’t bat him away this time but he still glowered back at him. There was no real malice or anger in his eyes. Playful annoyance more like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean you’ve done it before.” Richie said as he pushed himself off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More </span>
  </em>
  <span>than what we usually are covered in.” Eddie corrected himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so Spaghetti-o.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Eddie groaned dramatically at the nickname, Richie just winked and pursed his lips in a kissing motion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure you change the sheets when you’re not jello legs hon’. Shower will be ready in 5 minutes.” Richie gestured to bed then made his way to their bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah will do.” Eddie shot him a thumbs up, his head thumped against the pillow again as he willed his mind back down to Earth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>